The present invention is related to image processing and computer vision, and in particular to automatic commissioning of video analytic algorithms.
Intelligent video surveillance systems use image processing and computer vision techniques (i.e., video analytic software) to analyze video data provided by one or more video cameras. Based on the performed analysis, events are detected automatically without requiring an operator to monitor the data collected by the video surveillance systems.
However, the installation of intelligent video surveillance systems requires the video analytic software to be configured, including setting parameters associated with the video analytic software to optimize performance of the video analytic software in correctly identifying events in the analyzed video data. This process, known as commissioning the system, is time and labor intensive, typically requiring a technician to test different combinations of parameters.